The Trouble with Rabbits
by MikiFreaky
Summary: Misaki comes home to find Usagi-san worn out from meeting another deadline, and comes up with a special way to try to help the author relax and recover.


"I'm home!" The cheerful voice echoed into the almost empty apartment as the young brown haired man stepped in, toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag on the table by the door. His brilliant emerald eyes flickered a bit when he heard no response and didn't see anyone coming to greet him, but he just shrugged and walked into the large main living space in the house, the two story living room kitchen combo. 

"So extravagant..." He muttered sullenly as his eyes tracked over the floor to ceiling windows on one side of the apartment and the wooden floors. "And I'm still living here, jeesh..." The young man stopped when he saw bare feet hanging over the edge of the couch in the living room, a scowl coming to his face as he stomped over and cautiously leaned over the back of the furniture to check. 

A handsome older man with dusky hair and a slim but strong build was sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and he looked exhausted even in slumber. His head was resting on a giant teddy bear, lanky form hanging limply halfway off the couch. The younger man sighed and tip-toed around the couch. 

"Seriously, Usagi-san... if you're going to pass out after finishing your manuscript, do it in the bedroom." The man muttered, grabbed the older one's shoulders and hiking him back up to the safety of the couch. He made a little shuffling noise but then fell back into deep slumber, making the green haired man blink a little. 'Whoa... he didn't do anything pervy to me. I guess he really is worn out this time. Well, Aikawa-san has been badgering him about this manuscript for months now so that's not really surprising.' 

The young man quickly padded to the closet in the main hall and grabbed a blanket, coming back to the slumbering man and tucking the warm cloth around his form so that he wouldn't get cold. The lines on Usagi-san's face slowly started to ease, allowing a restful peace to settle down over him. The green-eyed youth smiled, staring down lovingly at the older man before he seemed to catch himself. 

His cheeks grew bright red and he slapped his hands to his face, shaking his head. 'No no no no, Misaki, pull yourself together. Don't be fooled. You know that he is nothing but trouble!' He scolded himself, slapping his cheeks once more before rushing to the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for supper. His job had run a little later today, but he knew that the man sleeping on the couch would not have eaten yet, insteading choosing to wait for him to get home from work and fix him a home cooked meal. 

"He's so spoiled." Misaki muttered as he chopped vegetables and prepared to make a stir fry. Even so, Misaki was quiet as he cooked, or tried to be as silent as he could be, taking extra care not to bang pans or throw things down with too heavy a hand. He, more than anyone, knew exactly how bad Usagi-san got when he had a deadline to meet, so he didn't want to wake the man up. His normal horrible-mood-upon-awaken was made fifty times worse by deadline fatigue, so Misaki wanted him to sleep until it was supper time. He'd have to deal with the perverted author's schemes and wrath then. Though... If memory served, Misaki thought that the author had another deadline in three months that he hadn't even started on. The green eyes man blew out a breath and slumped his shoulders. These next few weeks were going to be unbearable for him. 

Not that he really minded. Misaki paused in his cooking to think about it. He really didn't mind. Despite his protests and yelling, despite his inability to accept the truth, he really wouldn't chose to be anywhere but where he was... that is, here, now, with Usagi-san. The man gave Misaki everything he had, without restraint and without the slightest hesitation. Most of the time Miskai didn't know what to do with that, but he also understood what it meant. And he felt the same way back... even if he couldn't exactly put it into words. He wasn't, after all, a top graduate of a famous university, or a best selling author. Or rich. Or very smart. Misaki groaned and banged his head on the counter. Why in the world was it him? He was just so... 

"I'm so lame." He said, raising his head and going back to frying, concentrating totally on the sizzle of the veggies and the pork slivers.

Just as he finished plating the food, he glanced up to check on the man sleeping on the couch and made a scary discovery; the feet were no longer hanging over the armrest and the blanket was carelessly thrown over the pink back. Misaki stiffened, then whirled around, eyes darting about. The maniac was going to sneak up on him and scare him half to death again, he just knew it. Closing his eyes in frustration, Misaki rubbed his forehead. How could a man Usagi-san's age be so childish and inconsiderate? 

"Usagi-san! Dinner's ready so stop hiding and come eat." He called out, knowing that the silver haired man would come wherever he was in the apartment if he heard him. And he always heard. It was like the man had some sort of super power that allowed him to hear Misaki's voice no matter where he was or how soft he was speaking. As expected, the man appeared from around the corner leading up to the stairs, absently dropping his smoldering cigarette butt into the panda ash tray (and where had he found that ugly thing?) before seating himself at the table. 

Misaki hurried over with the plates and food, quickly serving up some for the author before seating himself across from the man. The author's normal put together appearance was skewed, his button up white shirt wrinkled and untucked from his slacks, and opened at the throat. He didn't have on a tie or vest either. Knowing the man as well as he did, Misaki knew what this manner of dress meant for the man. 

'Usagi-sand still looks awful... He's not recovered from the deadline rush yet.'' Misaki started eating, keeping one eye on the author as he ate, gauging how much food was left and how fast the writer was eating. Misaki had learned, over years of living together with Usaig, that when he ate well and with some spunk, he was feeling normal and would likely try something after dinner. Conversely, when he was lifeless and eating meager portions mechanically, Misaki knew that Usagi was still in the depths of his writing-induced withdrawal period and all he would want for now would be rest. 

Usagi-san was picking at his food and hadn't yet spoken a word, so Misaki relaxed a little. He was safe, for tonight anyway. Though he was on break from school and had a few days off from work, (because Isaka-san, the director and friend of Usagi's older brother, had forcibly told him to stay home to make sure Usagi didn't try to fly to escape his next assignment) Misaki had been a little worried. Whenever he had more than a few days free of obligation in a row, Usagi-san tended to get a little carried away in his shows of affection, which usually left Misaki a mess on the bed, hardly able to stand or leave the bed for days. Though he complained and said that he needed to get the laundry done, and clean, Misaki never really fought hard when Usagi-san pressed him for affection, especially when he knew that Usagi would allow him to lay about in bed the next day and take care of really loved those days. 

Feeling heat dusting his face, Misaki shook his head hard and shoved more food into his mouth. 'Uhg, why am I thinking like that? Stop it!' He chewed quickly, wanting to finish his meal so he could get away from Usagi-san. 'The man's pervertedness must be infecting me or something.' 

"Misaki, why were you late getting back from Marukawa?" Misaki started a little when the gravely voice unexpectedly broke the calm silence that had befallen the room, peeking out from under his chestnut bangs to see Usagi's lavender eyes glued onto him. Swallow quickly, Misaki hurried to speak. 

"Ah, right! Sorry about that, but, you know, right before I left a manuscript was delivered and Aikawa-san asked me to take it upstairs to the Emerald office, and when I got there, everyone looked kind of dead, so it was hard to find the right person, and then I bumped into someone and cased a book avalanche - which really scared me even though I'm used to the bear avalanches here - and then I felt like I had to help pick up, so I was a little later leaving." He managed to say it all in one breath. Across from him, the author made a noncommittal sound deep in his throat and went back to eating without taking his bruised and lifeless eyes off Misaki. It was disconcerting to be watched so closely, but Misaki shrugged it off and continued eating. 

Finishing his meal, Misaki stood and headed to the kitchen with his dishes, starting to fill the sink with hot water and soap so he could get everything cleaned up. If he finished up quickly enough he could go to his room and maybe get some reading done. His favorite manga had come out with another volume, so he really wanted to catch up. Of course, since Usagi-san hated the mangaka with a passion he normally reserved for bears and Misaki, it wasn't exactly easy to find peace and time to do so. Misaki didn't want to purposefully upset the man, after all, so he tried to read it when the author was too busy to notice. A quick glance at Usagi showed that the man was still mechanically eating. He would most likely go upstairs to crash as soon as dinner was finished, then not move from bed tomorrow until Misaki made him. That would be the critical time. 

Misaki nodded, planning. He'd have to be careful about how he went about rousing the author tomorrow. After all, he had another deadline to meet and couldn't laze about in bed all day, but at the same time, trying to get him up after a writing marathon like this last one was dangerous to his physical health. Usagi-san had quick hands, and he also didn't wake easily, requiring Misaki to get close and shake him awake, which has landed him under the man in the mornings more often than he cares to remember. Sometimes, when Usagi is especially tired, Misaki can dodge and get away, but that isn't very often. And when he does, its because Usagi-san has pushed himself too hard and is too weakened to be his usual pervy self. Misaki did not enjoy seeing the man like that. 

'I just worry about him, that's all. And maybe my care is a lot more than just a friendly type, but even so...' He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Usagi picked up his plate and approached, sliding it into the sink. Misaki didn't react to the older man's presence until shockingly muscular arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling him back into a larger, broader body. The youth shrieked when he felt familiar lips ghost along his neck and then a nose being buried in his shoulder from behind. Drawing his soapy wet hands out of the hot water, Misaki started pushing against the arms caging him in. 

"Usagi-san, what in the world are you doing?" He yelled, impatience coloring his voice. The author ignored this and tightened his grip.

"Filling up on Misaki. I haven't touched you these last few weeks at all." He replied, drawing in a deep breath. Misaki tried to crane his neck away from the lips assaulting him, but Usagi easily trapped him between the counter and his body, hands starting to roam down over the front of Misaki's clothes, inching towards the hem of his shirt. 

Sensing the danger he was in, Misaki shook his head, "No no no, not here, Usagi-san! And aren't you dead tired anyway? Go upstairs, rest, that's what you need. You have another deadline coming up! So get off me." He said, trying to elbow the other man. 

"I need Misaki." The whispered words were hot against Misaki's ear, making him shudder and his resistance start to crumble. It was always like this. He could never really truly say no to Usagi-san, had never been able too. Once the author started touching him, his entire body melted and became his to stroke, lick, kiss, arouse. Just the scent of Usagi-san, the cigarette smoke and cologne fragrance that clung to him, was enough to make Misaki's heart start to pound. The sound of his deep voice becoming ragged, because of him, made Misaki so hot he couldn't bear it. Even so, Misaki did not want the man to hurt himself, and he knew Usagi was tired. His arms weren't quite as tight around him as they normally were, and his body was heavy against his. 

But stopping the perverted man was impossible. That's the trouble with rabbits. Once they get started they don't want to stop. If he wasn't going to stop, Misaki at least had to get Usagi to lay down? But how? It was almost impossible to force Usagi-san to do something he didn't want to do. In fact, Isaka-san had to resort to tricks and bribery (usually involving Misaki) to get the stubborn author to attend his own award ceremonies. But Misaki wasn't like Isaka-san, and he didn't know how to coerce his lover into doing what he wanted. Usagi-san was older than him, and so naturally, Misaki had a hard time stating his opinion or trying to force things onto the other man. He tried to ignore the hand sliding under his shirt, the cool flesh making his body tremble and arch, and think. How to get Usagi to lay down... lay down... As his nipple was pinched and a gasped escaped his throat, the idea came to him, making his face turn bright red. Misaki was 99.9% certain that the only way he could get the author to lay down would be to seduce him, something Misaki has always been reluctant to do, and failed at any other attempt. But, for Usagi, he would try. 

"U-Usagi-san." He stammered, reaching up as his entire body turned red from his ears to his chest, stilling the stroking hands on his body with his own. "Go upstairs and lay down, p-p-please. I'll... once I'm f-f-finished cleaning up dinner, I'll c-c-come upstairs and... um, if you don't mind, I'll..." Misaki's voice shrank, but he kept talking even as his stammer got worse. "I'll b-b-be in ch-charge t-t-t-tonight and rid-d-de you." 

For a moment, Usagi was frozen, but then his hands slowly pulled away from Misaki's body and he turned the boy around to face him, cool hands framing the youth's delicate features. Misaki's face was still bright red, even his ears, and he couldn't lift his face. Every other time he'd tried to take control of their lovemaking in the past, he had failed, miserably. Misaki was just too shy, too reserved, and too scared about this "taboo" relationship between the two of them, to easily try to initiate sex with his lover. But he also knew that Usagi really wanted him to take the initiative, to show him that the desire between them was completely mutual and not just of Usagi's making. Misaki could hardly bring himself to kiss Usagi-san most days, had only once given the man a hand job, never ever blown him (despite wishing to, many times, in his head) and now he was proposing that he would be the one controlling the action tonight. It was ridiculous. But it was the only way that Misaki could think of to get his stupid Usagi-san into bed. 

"...Okay. Don't run off." Usagi finally said after a heavy pause, chuckling as he ruffled his hand through Misaki's hair before turning and slowly walking up the stairs. Misaki growled a little, knowing the stupid smirk on Usagi-san's face meant he thought Misaki would fail in this attempt as well. Only when the door to the man's bedroom had clicked shut did Misaki dare to breath again, falling against the sink and clutching his still damp hands to his head. 

'What did I just do? Now I have to... but I can't? But maybe he'll lay down and go to sleep? No... he won't be tired now. His perverted reserves have been awoken. Gaaaaah, what do I do?!' As much as he wanted to, though, Misaki could not, would not, run away from this. He wanted to do something for Usagi that would not only make him happy but also help him to rest. And if there was one thing that Misaki knew was absolutely certain, having sex with him made Usagi incredibly happy, and also was one of the few things that could also help him to fall into peaceful sleep. Besides, though he'd die if ever asked about it... he really didn't find the idea of leading the action all the repulsive. He just... was too embarrassed to do anything. He can't express his feeling for Usagi verbally, nor can he show them like Usagi does physically. He just wasn't built that way. His feelings were too strong to be given casually. Not that he thought Usagi-san's feelings weren't strong; he knew they were, but at the same time, that man felt everything deeply and expressed himself easily. That's why he was such a world famous author. But Misaki just couldn't do that. 

But he also couldn't go back on his word. So, taking a deep breath, Misaki started scrubbing at the dinner dishes again, working quickly. He knew how impatient Usagi-san was, so if he left the man waiting for too long, he'd probably come back downstairs and "punish" Misaki. Shuddering, Misaki decided to leave the now cleaned dishes laying out on a towel to dry instead of wasting time drying them himself. That done, he faced the stairs and gulped. Slowly he mounted the steps leading up to the second story, walking quietly until he stood outside Usagi-san's bedroom door. His palms were sweating, and he knew his face was an unbecoming shade of red right about now. He didn't want to open the door, but... swallowing hard, Misaki grasped the knob and turned it slowly. 

As always, the room was dark and cluttered with toys and such. The single shaft of light coming from the open doorway reached the bed and Misaki gulped when he saw the body laying on top of the covers. Seeing him entering, Usagi-san sat up with an evil smile and beckoned his young lover closer. Gulping, Misaki kicked the door shut behind him and slowly started walking his way over to the bed, being careful of the toys on the floor. He's tripped over the train enough times to hate it, though as long as he didn't hurt himself, Usagi-san found his falling hilarious. Once he reached the bed, though, he just stood beside it, clutching at the hem of his shirt as he looked anywhere but at his lover. 

"Misaki..." The youth shuddered at hearing his name whispered in that low, graven tone. He looked up and met Usagi's violet eyes. The man held out a hand and after a moment's hesitation, Misaki took it, allowing the older man to gently tug him onto the soft bed. Normally this would be the part where Usagi overwhelmed him and started stripping off his clothes, but... Squaring his shoulders, Misaki reached out and slid his small hands inside Usagi's button up shirt collar, fingers hesitantly touching at his shoulders and collarbone. At the timid caress, Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. He had obviously not thought that his shy lover would do anything like that. But even though he trembled and shook, even though he couldn't look at his eyes, or stop his face from being red, Misaki was determined to do this for Usagi-san. 

The older man was selfless in his love for Misaki, and he knew he never did enough to repay that love. So this was going to be a try. It was nowhere near enough - he knew that - but it was at least a start. With that in mind, Misaki bit his lip and pushed against Usagi-san's strong shoulders, guiding the man down onto his back. Resting his legs on either side of the man's chest and keeping his weight on his knees, Misaki directed his fingers towards the buttons on the white shirt and started working them. It was hard: his shaking hands weren't function well, so that the simple mechanics of buttons almost became too much for him. Still, he kept at it until he had the entire thing unbuttoned. Only then did he look up and meet Usagi's gaze. 

His lover's violet eyes were smoldering, burning with so much heat that Misaki felt drowned in them. Ducking his head in shyness once more, Misaki lowered his head to Usagi's throat, softly caressing the skin there with his lips. Not really knowing what he was doing, Misaki just tried to emulate what Usagi-san did to him. He nipped softly at the cord in the side of Usagi's throat and then kissed him there, sucking a little. 

"Mmph..." The soft sound from his lover startled Misaki and he paused, lifting his gaze to make sure Usagi-san was alright. While Usagi-san had no problem talking dirty during sex, he wasn't one to moan and gasp like Misaki. He normally only made such sounds near his completion, so Misaki was afraid he'd maybe done something wrong. But his lovers face was engrossed, a light flush dancing across his cheekbones as he met Misaki's gaze. 

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whispered, blushing and looking away from Usagi. He just could not meet the man's eyes for long without drowning in embarrassment and emotion. He sat up and spread his hands out across the man's chest. He's always wondered how Usagi-san, a man who spent most of his life indoors smoking and typing, could have such a wonderful body. Broad shouldered, muscular, tall and strong, it was nothing like Misaki's scrawny self. In truth, Misaki loved Usagi-san's body. When the man pinned him down, pressing his powerful body against Misaki's smaller one, he felt a strong thrill. He'd never tell the pervy author, though. He knew better than that. But if he liked being held and embraced, then maybe Usagi-san would too? 

That thought in mind, Misaki reached up and, without giving himself time to think about it, yanked his shirt off over his head. When he went to rise off Usagi and drop it over on the floor, cold hands gripped his waist, the contrast of temperatures between his own hot body making him gasp and arch unintentionally. The motion caused him to rub his rear against Usagi-san's erection, tented up in his slacks and burning hot despite the clothes. Usagi's hands on his waist tightened. 

"Misaki!" Usagi-san groaned out his lovers name as he yanked the youth down so he could kiss him. Misaki moaned into the kiss, hands clinging to Usagi as the older man lapped at his mouth and ravished his the author finally stopped, Misaki's mouth was wet and red, both men breathing heavily. However, when Usagi went to slid his hands down Misaki's back and take control, the brunette shook his head. 

"I made a p-p-promise with you, Usagi-san." Misaki whispered, rising up onto his knees and reaching down to the fly of his jeans. His hands shook as Usagi's eyes zeroed in on his waist, but the youth didn't stop as he unzipped the heavy fabric and started pulling it down his lean hips. "S-s-so, just lay there." Usagi seemed to be unable to speak, instead just focusing his gaze on Misaki as he continued to strip, pulling his underwear down. The author's eyes instantly latched onto Misaki's own hardened member, causing the younger man to tremble slightly. 

He wasn't all that impressive, not when compared to Usagi. Not that he made a point of staring at men's packages or anything, but Misaki was pretty certain that Usagi's size wasn't normal. Misaki didn't want to be the only one so exposed, so he started to kiss his way down Usagi's body. When he got to the waist of the slacks, he quickly went to work on the button and zipper. Each time his fumbling fingers brushed against Usagi-san's straining member, the older man would groan harshly and buck his hips a little. Finally, Misaki managed to get the zipper down. He grabbed Usagi's underwear as well and started pulling both down his legs. The author lifted his hips without being told so Misaki could pull the fabric away. 

Now that they were both completely bare, Misaki was at a loss on what to do. But he wasn't going to give up. Climbing back up Usagi's body, he grabbed the author's hand and pulled it up to his mouth, giving those long fingers a kiss. Normally Usagi used lube on him, but there was no way in hell Misaki was going to ask the pervy rabbit where he kept the love lotion. Saliva worked, too, somewhat. Either way, it wasn't exactly comfortable for Misaki to have Usagi's cock inside of him. The body wasn't made that way. However, his love for Usagi combined with the older man's skill in hypersensitizing his body meant that even though sometimes it was painful, Misaki never disliked what happened between the two of them. It was more than just a physical joining. It was two lovers becoming close, sharing everything, baring themselves to each other and expressing their devotion physically. That was what Misaki craved, more than anything. So he was going to do his best. Usagi-san didn't seem to mind... 

With that in mind, Misaki timidly lapped at Usagi's fingers, taking first one digit, then the other into his mouth. Both fingers tasted slightly of tobacco, a bitter tang on Misaki's tongue, but he just rolled his tongue over the slightly rough skin and allowed his saliva to coat them. Usagi-san was watching him closely, eyes burning hot, while Misaki kept a tight hold on the author's wrist and suckled his fingers. 

"Don't stop." Usagi's low command had Misaki blinking in confusion, but the author suddenly dropped his other hand down and grasped the youth's erection tightly. The sensation of Usagi's cold palm against Misaki's burning shaft made the boy choke on a moan and try to move away. But the older man's hand just tightened, causing a whimper to escape Misaki's throat. 

The brunette's hips moved with the stroking of his lover's hand, causing pleasure to wash over him like a wave. Tears seeped out of the corner of Misaki's eyes as his pleasure grew, but he did not stop wetting the older man's fingers even as he moaned around them, his mouth become sticky and hot, saliva dripping from his lips and down Usagi-san's hand. Smiling, the author pulled his hand free, a string of saliva stretching from his finger's to the youth's red lips until it snapped. 

Misaki gasped and moaned harshly in his throat, hazed eyes blinking slowly at the author. While holding the brunette's gaze, Usagi pumped his hand, making Misaki let out a throaty groan. His other hand he snaked around to fondle and pet Misaki's pert behind, taking care rub his spit soaked fingers teasingly against the puckered hole clenched tightly there. 

"N-no, don't! Aah, Usagi-san." Misaki managed to gasp out, grabbing the hand behind him and lifting his head with effort to meet his lover's violet eyes. "I said I'd do this, s-so I will. Nnn... Stop it!" With a little more force, Misaki pulled Usagi's hands away from his rear and pressed it down against the sheets. Shifting his weight over the larger man caused Usagi's stroking hand to brush against his own erection. Seeing the thick shaft straining towards him, Misaki bit his lip, then lifted his hand and tentatively grasped the hard flesh in his hand. 

He'd only given Usagi-san a hand job once before, and had been so incredibly embarrassed at that he didn't really remember much about it. All he could recall was hot flesh growing wet under his palm and ragged breaths puffing out against his neck while his own flesh was stroked in a larger palm. But... every time Usagi-san did it to him, he loved it. So wouldn't the older man like it when Misaki did it to him? 

At the first soft pump of Misaki's hand, Usagi smiled and stiffed, eyes fluttering a little in pleasure. It was a look Misaki had never seen before. Usually his lover was smirking at Misaki's reactions to the perverted things being done to him, not lay back and look like he was enjoying himself. Usagi-san was an active lover. He loved being the one to make Misaki groan, liked being the source of all the cried escaping his youthful lover's mouth, the reason his face was bright red, and why he couldn't walk the next day. But because Misaki had said he was going to ride, be in control, this dominant man was laying down, letting him play? The very thought of it made Misaki dizzy. 

Tightening his grip of Usagi's member, he started pumping faster as he rose onto his knees, lifting his own slick cock away from Usagi's hand. The author allowed his hand to fall down to the mattress, leaving himself open to whatever Misaki wanted to do. Nodding, Misaki grabbed the writer's other hand, still wet with his saliva, and guided it to his rear, interlacing his fingers with the older man's larger ones. Then, using his own digits as the guide, her slowly started to probe his anus using Usagi-san's fingers. 

"Nnnh..." He squeezed his eyes shut at the gentle prying, body resisting as it always did the intrusion. With both his hands busy, Misaki was having trouble focusing, but he didn't want the author to do anything. Letting Usagi-san get the upper hand was never a good idea. And besides... Misaki kind of liked stroking his lover, making him breath heavily beneath him. It was arousing. Misaki's member strained and dripped precum onto the author's taut abdomen. 

Finally, Usagi's finger was able to slid into Misaki up to the second knuckle. "Gya! Ah...ha..." Misaki panted a little, his stroking hand slowing down as his own pleasure rose within him, distracting the youth. It was a little painful, like always, but Usagi-san was quick to slip around to the spot inside of Misaki that when touched always made his entire body tremble with desire. "Ah! U-Usagi-san..." 

Smirking a little at his lover's red face and tearful eyes, Usagi pressed against the spot again, causing Misaki to bite his lip and arch his lithe body. The older man started pumping his finger in and out of the brunette, pushing in farther each time until he was thrusting all the way to the third knuckle with each motion. Misaki's hole tightened on the intruding digit, sucking it in hotly before releasing it. Misaki wasn't able to keep stroking Usagi's shaft, his mind unable to focus on the simple task as pleasure took him over. His hand slipped free, sliding off Usagi's hips to grip the sheets beneath him. 

Panting hard, Misaki looked up into his lover's face and impulsively leaned down, pressing a kiss against the dusky haired man's jaw, tongue lapping out to caress the skin there. "Mmh." Usagi'-san made a deep sound in his throat. After a moment's pause, Misaki repeated his oral action, this time using the slightest hint of teeth. In retaliation, Usagi slipped his second finger into Misaki's opening alongside the first, starting to stretch the youth out. 

"Aaaah!"

"Let me hear more." Usagi-san whispered, turning his head to catch Misaki's lips with his own. The brunette shook his head and with arms that trembled pushed himself up, unintentionally sliding Usagi-san' fingers deeper inside himself. 

"Gah hah! N-no! Just lie still... S-stupid Usagi-san!" Misaki, flushed red from his ears to his toes, reached back and pulled Usagi's fingers out of his body. Then he climbed up and straddled the author's lean hips, meeting the man's eyes. Gulping, Misaki grabbed his lover's shaft and poised himself over it. Each time before he'd been on top, Usagi-san had been guiding his movements, cold hands steadying him so that they were both able to feel  
pleasure at the act of riding. But this time... Misaki lowered his hips himself, until he could feel the burning heat of his lover pushing against him. Holding the violet gaze, Misaki gathered his courage and pushed down. 

"Ah! Gnah... hah, ha..." It hurt, more than he thought it would. He wasn't as skilled as Usagi-san at preparing his body for penetration. It resisted, clenched, and withheld. But, at the same time, he could feel the slight tremble of Usagi-san's body beneath him, and when he opened his eyes to look, see the absolute desire and love burning inside his lover. Tears seeping out of his eyes, Misaki bit his lip and lowered his hips again, this time taking his lover's entire length inside himself. "Whaa!" 

At his cry, Usagi-san suddenly surged beneath him, rising up to wrap his strong arms around the boy, pressing his damp face against the bulwark of his shoulder. Misaki clung to the man, panting and shaking. 

"You've done enough, Misaki... Let me love you." The author whispered hotly in the boy's ear, sliding his hands down to the youth's waist. Easily, the older man lifted his lover so that his shaft slid partly out of the youth. Then, he slammed Misaki back down, ramming into him hard, hitting that spot which always made the receiver mad with pleasure. 

The author kept pounding and Misaki threw his head back, panting moans and grunts spilling from his mouth non-stop. Helplessly, the smaller man clung to Usagi-san, balancing his weight on the author's shoulders as his tried to wiggle his hips in time to the motion of his lover's thrusts. In the position they were in, each time Misaki thrust forward, his member rubbed against Usagi-san's abs as the author's shaft probed deeper into his lover. It felt so good that the slighter man tried to press harder against Usagi-san, in essence thrusting deeper against the invading member as well. 

Soon both men were near their completion, Misaki a crying mess as his member leaked fluid and his bottom clenched. Usagi-san gathered the younger man closer, hands sliding up to grasp at his brunette hair and hold him tightly against himself. 

"Misaki... I love you. Love you." The man spoke raggedly, grunting with the force of his thrusts. As the hot words were repeated against Misaki's ear, the youth's body let go and he cried out in a broken voice as he came hard, splattering against Usagi-san's chest. A few more hard thrusts later and the author climaxed as well, his heat splashing out to fill the young man from the inside, some sliding out from where they were joined. 

Out of strength, Misaki collapsed on top of Usagi-san, limbs shaking and spent. The author just reached down and flipped the blankets up over the top of them, without bothering to pull out of his lover or even worry about cleaning up. It would get him in trouble later, since Misaki hated having to wash stained sheets, but right now, the pervy rabbit was too tired to worry about it. 

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki's soft whisper broke the comfortable silence a few moments later as he lifted his head until he could see the author's profile. 

"Mm?" The writer didn't open his eyes as he hummed his answer, but Misaki knew he was listening. 

"Are you going to be able to relax now?" 

"As long as you stay with me until the next deadline is over like this, I may be able to recover." The older man spoke softly, raising his head to ruffle the soft brown strands on Misaki's head. It took a moment for the young man to realize what had just been said, but once he did, he sputtered, trying to lift himself off his lover. 

"W-what? Stay with you? No way. No way in Hell! I'm not gonna do that. Let me go, Usagi-saaaaaan!" Though he struggled, the author refused to let him go, keeping the two of them tangled together even as he quickly fell into sleep. Seething, Misaki glowered at the now slumbering man. 'How the Hell does he drop off to sleep like that so quickly? It's not normal!' He wiggled a little, to try and escape, flushing as he felt Usagi-san's softened member slipping out from inside him along with a trickle of cooling liquid. Biting his lip to stop an embarrassed groan, Misaki tried to clench his cheeks together to stop anymore from slipping out and making a mess, pressing tighter against the author as he did so. The man automatically tightened his hold on the youth. Seeing the dark circles under Usagi-san's eyes, Misaki sighed and relaxed his body, curling his head against the writer's neck. Just this once... it couldn't hurt to pamper the idiot a little.

"I'm hoooome!" Misaki felt a slight sense of deja vu when he entered the apartment. His voice echoed slightly and there was no gravelly reply to his words. Shrugging, Misaki dropped his bag on the table and headed for the living room. 

It had been almost three months since he had tried to get the author to rest, and as expected, since that night, the stupid rabbit had time for almost nothing but his work. Misaki only saw him rarely, when he ventured out of his study to eat or shower. Aikawa-san was calling or texting daily, to make sure the author was actually working and not slacking off. Seems like the job this time was important. 

Misaki tried not to let it bother him that Usagi-san was so busy. He could tell that the author did not want to ignore him. He still made an effort to be present at dinner when Misaki was home to fix it, per their original agreement. When he wasn't sleeping, Usagi-san would drive Misaki to school. Even so, they hardly spoke and outside of rare instances, did not get to see one another. 

'I'm not lonely and I do not miss that stupid rabbit.' Misaki told himself as he opened the door and entered the living room. Still Usagi-san was nowhere to be seen. However, on the table was a boxed confectionery next to a stack of... Misaki's eyes widened and he dashed over to the table, grabbing the small paperback off the table and glowering at it. A note was taped to the table next to it, written in the she-devil's hand. Shaking slightly, Misaki read it. 

"Sensei! You are on a role this time. I've not seen a story so hot from you in a long time. I look forward to more of this in the future. Since you've met your deadline and gotten another installment of your BL story out, Isaka-san has agreed to give you a break. Enjoy! Aikawa." 

Dropping the letter, Misaki drew in a deep breath and flipped the disturbing thing open. Without stopping to think, he started reading. 

'Misaki trembled as he slowly took Akihiko's cock into his body, his ass slowly opening to gulp down the thick shaft forcing into his slim body. The sight of his young lover trembling as he hovered over him inflamed Akihiko like he had never been before, making him want nothing more than to thrust into the boy until pleasure was all the youth felt. "Ah..Akihiko-san... you cock... it's so hot inside me."

The boy's panted words made the older man smile. Wrapping his hands around the his lover's slender waist, he thrust upward as he pulled the boy down, causing Misaki to let out the most beautiful moan of arousal. "I'll make it hotter." He promised as he slowly drew his shaft out, only to slide it back into the clenching embrace moments later.

"Aah! Hah haan... make me come... Akihiko-san, please!" 

The book thudded as it fell to the floor, Misaki's trembling hands unable to hold it any longer. His teeth were clenched and his hands fisted as he stood shaking with absolute anger. "When did I ever say anything close to that? And he... I was just trying to help him out! There was no need for him to turn it into sometime so disgusting!" He shouted, reaching up and pulling at his hair. Just then, he heard the click of the front door opening and turned, death in his eyes, as the living room door opened to reveal the tall form of his lover. 

Usagi-san, oblivious to Misaki's state, blinked when he saw his lover standing in front of him. "Misaki? Don't you have work until seven?" He asked.

"Isaka-san told me I could come home." Misaki gritted out, lifting a shaking finger to point at the offending BL title on the floor. "But enough about that.  
Oh great lord Usami-sensei... when did you write that?" Usagi blinked, glancing from the volume on the floor to his lover's trembling form, and abruptly turned on his heel and grabbed his keys. 

"I think I need to go buy some cigarettes." He said, walking quickly. Misaki let out a yell and chased after him, but the man had already escaped. Growling, Misaki yanked at his hair again, then let out a shriek of pure anger. 

"Stupid pervy rabbit!" He yelled. "Stupid strong sense of self-preservation. That's the trouble with you rabbits; you have no concern for the feelings of others but are quick to move when its your own tail on the line!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Misaki stormed for the kitchen and grabbed his green apron. While stewing silently about life, Misaki Takahashi vowed to put as many green peppers into the nest week's worth of meals as he possibly could, and to never, ever offer to help Usagi-san to relax ever again.


End file.
